It's Her Life
by Angel Stuck In Hell
Summary: Helen in High school with a group of friends to die for and my experiences in real life like my kitty (changed the name) and school. Romance with a great story line.
1. First Day

Helen Zaas Walked down the Halls of her high school with her backpack hanging from her shoulder with some hot cocoa from Dunkin Donuts in the other hand. Her long blonde hair was flowing down her back as she made her way down the hallway to her locker. She came to her locker and flipped her hair back so some of it was draped over her shoulder and she grabbed the lock and started to do her combination. 32-24-17 Click. Her locker opened and pictures of her boyfriend Derek Kowalski. Were posted all over her locker. They had been going steady for years now. She had met him when she was a freshman and he was also a freshman. Their eyes met and they sensed true love at first site then he got the nerve to ask her out.

He was a shy kid with brown hair and had his bangs down which Helen thought was so cute with his hair that way. He had big brown loving eyes that would make you go soft if you looked into them for 1 second. They loved each other and they looked so cute together. After all they got voted the cutest couple for 2 years in a row. Going for their third year. This was the beginning of their Junior year.

She grabbed her notebooks and pencils and put them in her bag then she kissed the picture of Derek before she closed the locker. She then continued on down to homeroom. While she walked down the hall she was thinking.

"Maybe I'll get Alexis or Natasha in my homeroom!" "That would be so great." "For classes an hour and a half long I'd better know somebody and have something to do during those boring lectures."

She walked closer to the door. "This is it, 305." She turned the handle and walked into the classroom. The teacher was rather chipper but It was the first day of school. "Mrs. Peterson" She read on the board. Mrs. Peterson jumped out to greet her.

"Oh hello dear!"

Helen just gave a nervous smile to her as she looked around the classroom. "May I see your ID?" She kept looking and scoped out Alexis in the third row.

"Ummmmm, uhhhh yeah sure, here ya go." She handed it to the teacher. Mrs. Peterson read the card. "Helen Zaas." "All right here you go."

Everyone in the class started laughing at her. Helen groaned as she went to her seat. She sat down next to Alexis. "Hey Helen!"

"Hey Alexis, I'm so glad that you are in my homeroom."

"Yeah I know me too, I thought I would die until you walked into the room." "Hey Helen, let me see your schedule."

"Ok sure." She handed her the schedule and just sat at her desk giving dirty looks to the people who turned around and laughed at her. "This is major hell."

Just then Helen heard a huge, "Oh my god!" She looked at Alexis. "What, what happened, what?" Alexis giggled in excitement. "We have all our classes together!"

"Really, that's great!" The bell rang. Mrs. Peterson quieted the class down. "Ok class lets quiet down as we begin the new school year. Today will be a special day because you all are in the newly renovated school. Helen got frustrated. "A big whoopee doo!" "Oh my frickin god." Alexis looked over at her and laughed. "C'mon Helen, give her a break she's a wicked nice teacher." She looked over at her. "Yeah, yeah I guess she is pretty nice."

The bell rang. "Onto period 1!" "Ok Alexis I have to make one stop before we go to first period." Alexis looked at her weirdly then agreed to go with her. Helen walked down the hallway swinging her hips and smiling at all the people in the hallway. She made her way to locker #308 and found her favorite person, Derek. Alexis saw him and then knew what was going on. She patted Helen on the shoulder and said. "Ok guys you have your fun but don't be late for class." She walked away laughing and thinking. "They are the cutest couple."

Meanwhile back at the locker. "Hey Derek." Helen said while hiding her face and blushing. "Helen, my favorite girl, come here." She walked over to him and he gave her a big hug. "Now what is it, is there anything wrong?" Her eyes teared up and he knew something had happened. "My cat Hershey got put to sleep a few days ago because he was getting really old and was going to the bathroom all over the house. We had only had him for 4 years and he got put down and I miss him so much!" She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her. "Everything is gonna be ok." "Show me that sweet smile that I love so much." She stopped crying and looked into his eyes then smiled. "Lets get to class honey." She smiled and they held hands to class then sat next to each other.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Crossman and I am your English teacher for this year." "Today we will be reading from one of my favorite books." "We will be reading Romeo and Juliet." "Turn to page 437 in your Literature book. The period was boring. Alexis was reading the story with pure feeling as if she was Juliet. Helen just sat there staring at Derek as they wrote notes to eachother.

"C'mon Helen you've got to chin up. I'm sorry about your cat. I hope you get over it very soon and realize that there was nothing you could do about it. He lived a good life and you loved him and he loved you so you were both happy. Now I know you ignored him for about 2 years now and I think he got depressed when that happened but you gave him great final days with love and care that he will never forget. And remember He will always love you."

"Thanks Derek, I am very sorry that I did ignore him and pay more attention to My new kitten after I promised him I would never forget him! I broke my promise and I feel terrible and If I could go back in time I would change that and pay more attention to him. Thanks for all your love and support It's really helping me get through this tough time. I love you Hershey and I always will!!!!!"

Helen started crying at her desk and hid her face in her hair. The teacher heard her crying. "Helen what's wrong?" "Do you need to go to guidance?" She didn't answer. Derek moved over to her desk. "Mr. Crossman her cat just got put to sleep and shes really broken up about it." The teacher nodded then gave a look that he was disappointed for her also.

He hugged her and she cried on his shoulder. "It's ok Helen, It'll all be ok." She cried the whole period then lunch came and she was with a very dry emotion. Like the feeling you get after crying all day when something like that happens and you just feel empty inside. She sat in Derek's arms all through lunch and he gave her a chocolate chip cookie he had bought for her to make her feel better. Alexis didn't know what to say to her.

Derek just rocked her body slowly back and forth in his arms. Third period came and it was Algebra with Mrs. Lavery. Helen looked at this new face. She wrote a note to Alexis.

"Hey this Mrs. Lavery looks really nice. I mean she's blonde and she's Canadian. Aren't Canadians known to be nice? Well anyway I know Algebra will be fun this year with this teacher."

"Yes, yes definitely I mean she looks wicked nice It looks like she'll make Algebra wicked fun."

The lectures began. Reviewing over skills learned in the past grade just to refresh memories. Helen kept looking at this new teacher. Some thing is wrong. She whispered to herself. "Why isn't she looking at anyone?" She looked into Mrs. Lavery's eyes and then turned around to see where they were going. She looked when the teacher moved and they were on the same exact spot on the wall in the back of the room where they had been every which way she moved.

(Ring! Went the bell)

"Fourth and final period is Science!" This was Alexis' favorite class. They got up to science class slowly but surely. 3 flights of stairs they barely made it. They were both out of breath when they got to the top. Helen wiped her forehead. "Whew, it's like climbing Mount Everest."

They got into class and It was out of control. The teacher didn't know how to control the class and didn't yell. "What a putz." It was a fun last period just running around the class and goofing around and chatting with friends. Felt like lunch time. But one person was listening to the attendance. It was Seamus O' Grady. He heard the name "Helen Zaas" and saw her raise her hand and say here then run around and have fun all period long. He thought.

"Helen Zaas." "What an ass she had." "It was like perfection for him." He longed to meet her, to talk to her, to be with her.

The class ended and the high schoolers split up and got on their busses and went home. Derek came home on Helen's bus so they could hang out together and kiss and be the couple they were. The first day of school was a great day to start off the new year.


	2. Lookie Who's Back

About a week had passed through the new school year. First period was Social Studies and she was very good at that class. She hadn't gotten much sleep watching that movie marathon with Derek the past night. She looked at the teacher for a sec then was listening intently then kind of dozed off half-way through the period.

The class started to look at Helen while she was sleeping and started snickering. The teacher hadn't noticed that she was asleep yet but she noticed how the class was looking over at Helen's desk and laughing. Mrs. Peterson walked over to Helen's Desk and looked down at her sleeping face the way her lips were in a pouting position when she slept. The teacher kicked the legs of her desk and Helen twitched in her sleep. Mrs. Peterson tried and tried but couldn't get her up.

She walked over to the English class and got the teacher to come in and he did and he knew the situation. He went next to her desk and kicked the legs of her desk and yelled "YO!" Helen immediately woke up. "Dozing off in class huh?" She nervously smiled at him. "Don't do it again or you'll be sent down to the office."

Later in the halls after class Helen was talking to Alexis. "What the fuck! I hate that frickin teacher!" "He has anger issues and acts like my foster dad!" She groaned in anger.

Alexis seemed quite confused. "Your father isn't mean."

"Oh yes he is!" She snapped back. "You don't see him when you leave or any of my friends leave he yells at me and threatens to kill me and kicks my and fucking hurts me and calls me a piece of shit!"

Alexis' eyes widened. She was stunned. "Wow, I never knew." Helen looked at her before walking off to second period "Well now you know"

Second period was filled with work. "Oh my frickin god I hate diagramming sentences!" "If I get this thing wrong one more time I'm gonna flip out." They had the whole period to do this assignment, she wasn't even close to solving it. What a sentence it was "It was the best of times it was the worst of times............" That whole sentence. "This is mad torture!" "Alexis could help me but she's on the other side of the room!" Helen Groaned and put her head on the desk in frustration.

The bell rang for lunch and she had to do it for homework. "Heh, I'll let Alexis do it for me."

She got down to lunch and got a BLC her and Charlene's special sandwich. Bacon, Lettuce, and Cheese. Derek was late for lunch. He came into the lunchroom and sat next to Helen and handed her a bouqet of flowers.

"Oh my god, these are beautiful!" "What are they for?"

"Read the card." She read the card and it said. "Just because it's Friday."

"Thank you Derek thank you!" She hugged him then kissed him on the lips. "I love you." Lunch time was usually spent telling jokes like MJ jokes!

Sam told the best MJ jokes. "Hey did you hear about the new Michael Jackson doll?" "You wind it up and it plays with your kids!"

They all laughed. Helen spoke up next. "Hey did you guys watch In Living Color last night?" "It was so funny with the MJ potato head. You peel it and it shows the skin bleaching process he went through." "It was Frickin hilarious."

They all laughed. Then their table got dismissed. Off to Algebra, oh joy.

Alexis was taking notes while Helen was busy taking HER algebra notes.

"yeah........blah blah blah Canada o...r...p...p...l...e...s...blah blah blah spit spit spit spit spit blah blah zone out staring at wall blah blah blah denominator spit spit blah blah drop calculator SPIT SPIT droooool blah blah blah blah spit spit spit homework homework math math discipline rachel blah blah yell yell yell! yell at neriah!

Then the teacher gave them a math packet to work on. "Show all your work, yeah yeah we get your point Mrs. Lavery." The teacher wrote "Quiet!" on the board along with her warnings for people who did talk.

Neriah kept working the answers out of the teacher so he wouldn't have to do the work then She shouted "No Questions till the bell!"

Everyone got so mad at her, some people needed help now and Rachel had enough guts to do it. She started arguing with the teacher and then laughed when the teacher yelled at her then got sent into the hall.

"Yeah she's a trooper." Helen smirked right before she finished her packet. "Ok now I can relax."

Helen started drawing on her hand drawing a heart on her hand with her initials and Derek's. "HZDK= tru luv 4eva."

Mrs. Lavery scoped her out seeing that she was drawing on her hand. "That's not good for you miss Zaas." "Stop it immediately." So she stopped but then when the teacher turned her head she started up at it again.

The bell rang right when she was finished.

Science class was out of control again as always. Seamus O' Grady walked over to Helen as she was talking to Derek. He smiled at her.

"Hi Helen" Helen just dropped her science books on the floor when she heard his voice. She was scared silly of him.

She thought to herself. "Hey he isn't trying to kill me, well I haven't told anyone. It has been 2 years so maybe he forgot all about it, I sure hope so."

Her mind drifted off. "Hmmm, I wonder what we're having for dinner tonight?" "No you fool focus, focus on Seamus."

"Hi Seamus." He smiled at her. "I know your going out with Derek now and I just wanted to stay friends if that's okay with you."

She nodded and smiled. "That'd be great."

They chatted the rest of science class.

"So what's been goin' on?"

"Well actually when I broke up with you because of reasons that I promised not to tell anyone, I met Derek and we've been going steady for 2 years now, we've been voted the cutest couple tons of times and I hate Algebra class and now we are friends again." "Actually did you stay back?"

"Yes, I stayed back a couple of years because I missed a lot of school y'know with the mob and all and I am glad that we are friends and I think I know why you hate Algebra. I had that teacher Mrs. Lavery last year and oh my god she was torture. She spits ya know. I sat front row center for a while and it was disgusting. Oh and I haven't gone out with anyone else over the years."

"Wow, thanks for the advice, by the way do you want to come over my house tonight and have dinner just as friends?"

"Sure and thanks ok the bells about to ring so I'm gonna go back to my seat and grab my bag."

"Ok." She was joyful and reluctant that Seamus wasn't after her anymore. "Phew, what a relief."

They got into Seamus' car and they drove to her house. "Wow he remembered where my house was after all these years."

They went upstairs into her bedroom and did their homework while talking and laughing together. It was an innocent relationship. They had chicken for dinner and It was very good. The two made it themselves and did a pretty good job on it too!

They ate and then watched a Movie and Helen lied down on him and then just realized her head was in his lap then she got up quickly and laughed nervously then sat next to him. A part of her still longed for him, for his touch but she couldn't like him she had Derek and after all Seamus had threatened to kill her If she told anyone about that night.

She fell asleep during the movie and woke up on the couch the next morning. Seamus had left a long time ago.

She stretched out on the couch still thinking about him. She fell back asleep then started her weekend. Breakfast cereal and Cartoons. J


	3. Helen's Fun Fun Fun Filled Weekend!

Helen went onto her computer a few hours later and typed in her xanga journal for Saturday.

SATURDAY

Ok guys It's been like a week of school and yah know what? I hate Mrs. Lavery! She doesn't even look at you! She stares at one point on the wall in one little spot and never takes her eyes off of that spot. But my weekend has been going pretty well.

Seamus O' Grady came over last night! :O I know what u r thinking! Total murder suicide! But hey he is acting much nicer lol. He is actually I think maybe my friend now. Derek is supposed to come over sometime tonight to just hang out but he isn't frickin here yet! So since he isn't I called Alexis to sleep ova my house. She is over here right now. Say hi!

Hey all you guys! Shout-outs to all my friends and a big "kisseroo" as Helen says, to John. Ok here's Helen again.

Ok so I went to this super cool pool party for my little cousin today and we had a pinata! I know it seems immature but I love whacking the shit outta that thing! Hold up a minute my Foster mom is bugging me plus I gotta take a shower!

few minutes pass

Ok so I am back now and on the phone with Natasha. She just mooed for some odd reason and now we are talking about potty training a kitty. Ok yeah weird talk. Now she's gotta go.

Yeah I'm gonna go now and get my sleep on. Buh-byes.

They got their sleep on and woke up groggy the next morning. It was Sunday but at like 2 in the afternoon. Oh my god Alexis! We have a football game to cheer at and we have to be there an hour early! We have 1 hour to eat and take showers put on make-up and get ready! Ok lets go.

Alexis puts in their cassette tape. ::I am the body beautiful plays::

They take turns cleaning up and taking showers. They put their make-up on and they put their hair up in high ponytails. Helen put Ribbons into her hair and helped curl Alexis' ribbons. They got into their uniforms and went to the stadium.

Helen was a flyer because she was pretty light and she wasn't afraid to get thrown up in the air. Now Helen wasn't really the cheerleading type but Natasha begged her to join the squad and so Helen dragged Alexis into it too. It was pretty fun.

All you could hear were the sideline cheers and the football players getting tackled. Tim for half-time. They had a minute to prepare. ::Eye of the tiger played:: and the cheerleaders went onto the field in a cool routine way. They were in their formations and then started the cheer.

"Hey crowd, get up." "Get on your feet." ::clap, clap:: "We'll yell it out and then you repeat." "Yell, Go, Fight, Win!" "Go, Fight, Win!" 1-2-3-4 "Hey fans in the stands yell lets go crusaders, lets go crusaders." "C'mon you know what to do, yell beat those bears, beat those bears!"

"Yeah!" "Lets hear it!" "C'mon team!"

Helen got home at around 6 and made herself dinner and rolled into bed. She had to wake up wicked early in the morning to get to school.

Beep Beep! The sound of her alarm clock filled the room. It kept going off then she finally turned it off. She slammed her hand onto it.

She got up and rubbed her eyes not looking at the clock. She got ready doing her normal routine then right when she was about to leave the house she looked at the clock. "9:00!!!" "Oh my god!" "Shit, shit , SHIT!" "I'm so late!"

She ran out of the house. She was so panicked she started to talk to herself. "My alarm must've been going off for hours on end." She got to school a half-hour later. She was panting from her long walk. "9:30." "I strike 31."

The clock seemed to move in slow motion to her. Finally that final tick of the clock echoed in her ears and she was off.

::Mission Impossible plays::

She sneaks between lockers and ducks under the windows of the doors. She walks cautiously down the hallway dodging the windows on her way to the commons room.

Teachers everywhere! This was bad. There were a lot of teachers in the commons room and she had to find a way through. She ran into a corner and hid breathing quietly but heavily. The teachers passed one by one and she found her chance to make a break for it. /Ok on the count of three run, 1----2-----3!/ She made a break for it and ran to the next hallway.

But....Oh....what's this? A teacher heard footsteps and saw the form of a student running through the commons room. "Hey you, come back here!" /Oh shit! Run Helen RUN!!!/ She ran and thought for a sec. /Ok 1st floor bathrooms I'll hide there./

She ran up the stairs and made a break for the bathrooms. She burst in and luckily nobody else was in there. She took her cheerleading sneakers out of her bag and put them on her feet and left her boots in the stall 2 away from her and then just squatted in the one she was in to pretend she was an innocent freshman.

The teacher came in investigating. /C'mon bell ring!/ She looked to see if there was anyone in there. She noticed the 2 stalls being used and left. "15 more minutes?" She got out of the stall and put her boots back on and left the bathroom. She walked onto the second floor and went to her locker.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze in fear. /oh my god it's a teacher, I'm dead!/ She screamed and got turned around and got slammed into her locker and noticed who it was.

"Derek, what are you doing here?!" She whispered to him.

"Getting out of that English test, which I can see that you are also trying to get out of yourself."

"No I woke up late and I ran away from a teacher and well I'll tell you the rest later." "Lets get out of here!"

She grabbed him and dragged him somewhere on the other side of the school. The bell rang for lunch. "Thank god."

They ate lunch and then went to Algebra. Mrs. Lavery was boring as usual, blah! Everyone hates her.

Helen was wide awake after that wild chase. "Whoa, we're half way there. Whoa livin' on a prayer." She was silently singing to herself.

She got pounded with homework that night and had cheerleading practice longer and had a big science test the next day.

She sat in her chair puzzled. "Argh!" "I hate Algebra!" "The teacher doesn't explain for crap!"

She started erasing and erasing math work on her paper. Her paper was so messy then she went to go get her math books put away and kinda dozed off when she sat down on her bed to put it into her backpack.


	4. Freaky Night

The wind was howling through the house in the dark of night. The moon lit a little tiny light down the hallways of the house. All the shadows of the trees made freaky looking pictures in Helen's mind. She was very scared being up in the middle of the night with this feeling of aloneness.

It reminded her of how her mom died when she was 6. It was similar to this night. She was 6 years old, an innocent little girl who just adored her mom and her friends. It was the middle of the night when she woke up after hearing this loud noise and hearing a scream.

She wandered down the barely lit hallway with the wind howling thus making her very afraid. She went into her mom's room to be safe and saw her mom lying motionless on the floor. "Mommy?" She cried thinking she was just asleep. She neared closer then sat down next to her. Noticing something wet on her arms and feet she looked down at the floor and there was a whole pool of it.

She turned on the lamp discovering its true color...............red. "Blood?" She looked at her mother. Tears started filling her eyes. She cried and cried while vigoriously shaking her mother's body hoping that she might wake up. She screamed and wailed "Mommy!" "No, don't leave me!" She wept and wept all that night and wanted to die.

The murder case made headlines and poor little Helen was shipped off to an Orphanage and got tossed back and forth amongst foster families for years to come................

It was a very bad memory for her, she got traumatized by that day. She continued down the hallway and found her stuffed bunny rabbit on the floor in the middle of the hallway. "That's weird."

She continued through the house, still nothing. "Where is everyone?"

She made it to the kitchen and then just stood there thinking. The kitchen was the darkest room in the house. Just then she saw a moving shadow run around. She heard a huge racket and made a startled cry.

Then right before her eyes was a demon! She screamed bloody murder and ran back to her room and slammed the door shut. She locked it up but she didn't think it would work.

She grabbed her cell-phone and some money a coat and her backpack and climbed out of her window. She dialed Derek's number on her cell-phone. It kept ringing and ringing then he finally picked up.

In a tired voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Derek, it's me."

His voice suddenly got happier. "Hey, honey." "What's up?" "Actually, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what the hell is going on!" "My house is haunted!" "My foster parents have disappeared and oh shit!"

"What's oh shit?"

"Maybe the same thing happened to them as my real parents?" "Oh, well." "Can I please stay with you?"

"Yeah sure come on over."

Dial tone to follow.

A 15 minute walk to Derek's house and she finds the front door to be locked. "Ah shit!"

She throws her arms down in frustration and walks over to the back door.

A cold feeling comes over her body. A hand is put over her mouth as she is snatched up by a mysterious person.

She tries to get out of the grip but can't. She is dragged into an alley-way and the hand is released from her mouth and she is held by none-other than........."Seamus O' Grady?"

"Shhh shhh, be quiet or he'll hear you."

"What do you mean?"

"An assassin is out to kill you."

Her face turns pale. "W-w-what do you mean assassin?"

"Well its a long story." "We think it may be the same person who killed your mother."

(A/N: I think I'm gonna leave it hear till the next chapter, R and R! It's what keeps me goin)


End file.
